


Parlez-vous français?

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: CapsLok AU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad French, Insecurity, Loki Feels, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission fighting Doctor Doom, the avengers get separated. Not the 'oh no we are two feet away from each other'-way, but more like: WHY IS EVERYBODY SPEAKING FRENCH??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlez-vous français?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgnutmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/gifts).



> Hope you guys like this one, it's written after the request of missgnutmeg. So I definitely hope you like it!! She asked for Loki and Steve in a foreign country, forcing Loki to use his magic for them to speak the language.  
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> BEFORE I FORGET.  
> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!  
> I. HAVE. GOTTEN. FANART.
> 
> The link is in the description of the series, please go check hayleybrandybuck her instagram!!! It's just completely awesome. 
> 
> Edit ~ 11 November 2015 ~  
> A special thanks to @Christina who left an amazing comment with the proper French in it. Thank you!! The credit to the translation is all hers!
> 
> Okay, now... on with the fic...

"Watch it Iron man! On your left!" The engineer twisted through the sky, avoiding the doombots chasing him. "Okay, Iron man, lead the robots to the ground. Hulk will be able to take them -"

The captain was laying on the cold hard ground. A mischievous god hovering above him.

"Hello Love. I couldn't help but noticing the rather painful looking laser coming your way." Regaining his orientation the captain was able to distinguish the burnt spot on the wall where his head had been seconds ago.

Loki smiled and grabbed his hand, helping him back up. "Thanks loki." The god was already back to casting a spell, but he turned his head to look at his partner.

"Always Captain. Now. These robots are not powered by any form of energy humanity know. Correct?"

"You could say that again reindeer games." Iron man landed besides Loki, opening his faceplate. "Doomsday over there is a sorcerer. Or... he wants to be one. Totally your area of expertise I would say." With a final smirk, he was back in the sky again.

Barton seemed rather pissed off though. "Yeah, apparently he is a big fan of you Loki."

"I am well aware." Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "He offered his assistance in taking over this realm last time we had an encounter." The god looked thoughtful. "That didn't end very well..."

 

"Maybe if you guys are done with your tea party you could _give us a hand_!!"

"Sorry Black Widow. Alright Avengers, here's the plan." The captain took over again, leaking authority. It made Loki rather week in the knees.

"We have to destroy the source. Iron man, do you have the anti-magic grenade on stand-by?"

"Aye Cap, but it isn't perfected yet. This version effects _every_ magical wavelength, including Loki's."

"What is the range?"

"About a mile radius, anything outside a mile and a half should be completely safe."

"You heard the guy Loki, teleport back to base."

It looked like the Jötunn was going to protest, but he was intelligent enough to see this was the best solution. That didn't mean he had to like it though. He disappeared with a worried look on his face.

"Okay. Iron man, prepare the grenade. Hawkeye, warn Thor, the robots will be falling from the sky. His com died after his last lightning attack. Widow, stay close to the Hulk, make sure he understands what is going to happen. Iron man, report."

"Anti-magic grenade of awesome perfection ready to fire."

 

"Final status check, Avengers call in."

"Hawkeye here with Thor."

"Black widow present with the Hulk."

"Loki back on base, outside blast zone."

"Iron man above Doomsday, and ready to fire."

 

"Alright Iron man. Fire the grenade."

 

Mere seconds after the explosion the doombots started falling from the sky. The Hulk was trying to smash as many as possible before they hit the ground, while Iron man shot them from the sky, and the two SHIELD agents kept civilians out of harm's way. Just when the bots where suppose to hit the ground, Loki appeared again. He quickly casted a mile-wide spell, slowing down all leftover robots.

 

"Prince of Asgard, God of mischief, we meet again!!" Victor von Doom appeared in front of the exhausted Avengers. "I assume you are here to reconsider my former proposal?"

 

Steve looked over to his Love, his worries only showing in his eyes. Loki's face fell when he looked into the captain his eyes. He hoped he had proved himself. Showed he was worthy of fighting by their side. But apparently even his lover was still worried he would run away with the first villain that came along. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. But now was not the time for self-pity, he would just have to live with never becoming more than someone to warm a bed. If that was what the captain wanted, he could live with that, he would give him everything he wanted. He was stupid for expecting Steve to ever trust him. Nobody trusts a Frostgiant.

 

Apparently his face betrayed some of his feelings, because Steve looked confused. He probably thought Loki was thinking about accepting. He quickly pulled his masks back up and started talking to von Doom, lacing his words with his silver tongue.

"Not exactly Victor. As you might have noticed I have joined forces with the Avengers. Something you might reconsider before making any rash decisions."

Von Doom looked royally pissed off. But then his frown morphed into a wicked grin.

"I should have known. How could the God of Lies join someone else than the winning team." That hurt. Steve his jaw was tense, he couldn't possibly believe that was the reason he joined them? Could he? "But you will join me, when given time. First, I will separate you all. Split the Avengers, and defeat you one by one." The villain threw a handful of metal balls in the air. At the same time Captain America his shield hit Von Doom straight in the chest, knocking the air out of him. While SHIELD agents came rushing in to arrest him, the metal balls asked for attention again.

Each avenger, aside from Loki, had one ball circling them.

"Uhm Cap? Do you want me to try the grenade again?" Before Tony could get an answer the balls opened. While Steve was trying to process the fact that a tiny portal had appeared before him, he felt a body colliding with his (again) while hearing someone scream his name. Then everything went black.

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

He took a deep breath. Gasping for air. Steve looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It didn't look like medical, but he was certainly moved. "Be calm Love, you're safe."

"Loki, thank god you're okay, what happened? Where are we?"

"Doom threw portal bombs at you. I tried to stop it from hitting you, but I- I was too late." Loki looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know where we are, but we seem to still be at Midgard at least."

Steve gently placed his hand on Loki his cheek, lifting his head to look in his eyes. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad we are here together, and nobody is hurt."

"You could have died, those bombs have the ability to teleport you outside yggdrasil. That- that would h- have killed y-you."

The Captain suddenly became angry. "Then why did you jump in front of me? You could have died? I thought you knew you would survive. Why would you _do_ that??"

 

Loki was still kneeled beside the half raised Captain, his heart throbbing with pain. A small part of him was still burning with hope. Maybe Steve was merely worried for his safety, maybe he didn't want to see him hurt. It was a lot more securing than what the rest of his brain was yelling at him. How nobody could ever love him, he was a fool to believe it, Steve still didn't trust him. He didn't even want to owe Loki for saving his life. He should just leave before-

"Loki, stop it." Loki snapped from his own building self-hatred. "I love you, I don't know what got you into doubting that, but I have known you long enough to recognise you beating yourself up. Please, Loki, tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?"

The god his voice was small, barely audible.

"With my life"

"I-I thought... when von Doom appeared... you looked worried. I need you to believe me when I say I would _never_ turn against you. I didn't join the Avengers because you are the 'winning team'. I just- I need you to know that... P-please, I-"

He stopped talking when Steve pressed his lips against the gods. A sob was heard, neither men able to tell who emitted it.

"I love you, I trust you, and the only reason I was worried was because I thought Doom was going to hurt you." The insecure frostgiant pressed his face in the crook of his love's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just... it's hard to believe that sometimes. We have been together for quite some time now, and I know I am supposed to trust you, and I do, but I find it hard to read your body language as positive in some cases."

"Loki, I'm not blaming you for anything. Just... next time you think something like that, remember, I love you. And I always will."

The captain got up, dragging the still slightly trembling god with him.

"Now, where are we?"

 

The surrounding area wasn't very telling, apparently they were in an abandoned alley somewhere. Luckily, a few corners away, a couple of shops appeared.

"Come on, we can ask someone where we are." Steve walked inside the bakery. "Excuse me Sir, could you tell me where we are?"

The baker looked confused. " _Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas_?"

"Oh darn, we are in France, my French is mostly narrowed down to 'hello' and 'I don't speak French'."

Steve looked rather nervous, causing Loki to snicker. "He said he didn't understand you dear."

"You speak French?"

"Define 'speak', I have multiple spells in my possession that allow me to translate. Please allow me." The god turned back to the slightly worried looking baker.

" _Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mon ami ici ne parle pas votre langue. Pouvez-vous nous dire où on se trouve?"_

" _Monsieur, vous ne connaissez pas cette ville? Vous êtes à Paris ! La cité de l’amour! Vous et votre 'ami,' vous devrai savoir ça?_ "

Loki raised an eyebrow at the comment of the man, Steve whispered in his ear.

"What did he say?"

"We are in Paris dear, apparently it is known as the 'city of love', which we should know about?"

"He knows we are... together?"

"Oh my lovely innocent captain, only you would call making love every night being 'together'. Anyway, perhaps he recognised us?"

He turned towards the baker once more. " _Pardon, mais comment saviez-vous la relation entre moi et mon... compagnon?"_

" _C’est impossible de pas savoir. Vous êtes des Avengers, n'est-ce pas?_ "

"He does know us he- oh never mind, this is getting exhausting." A faint glow was emitted from the sorcerers hands. "Okay, say something to the man, love."

"Eeehm, hello, how are you?"

"Ah, monsieur, you _do_ speak the beautiful language of France!! That's perfect!!" Steve's jaw almost hit the floor. Besides a very apparent accent, Steve could perfectly understand the man."You should take your partner to dinner son, there is a gorgeous restaurant on the top of la tour Eiffel. You are Avengers oui?" Steve just nodded, still quit hazed. "I saw the fight on the television, all the Avengers disappeared. People thought you were dead! But then they found the Black Widow along the coast of South Africa, and then Iron man in the middle of Russia. Everybody has been looking for the other Avengers since then, it is all over the news."

"So they're alive? Thank god!! Do you have a phone we could borrow please, we need to contact SHIELD about our location."

"Of course Capitaine, there is a phone in the back you can use."

"Thank you very much Sir."

 

 

After a rather short phone call the couple decided to go have dinner to pass the time it would take a quinjet to pick them up. So a short cab ride later, they were sitting at the first floor of the Eiffel tower in Le 58 tour Eiffel. It was a friendly restaurant, with simple and tasty food.

 

"I hope the director wasn't _too_ angry."

"Considering all the Avengers being spread all over the planet, he was quite calm."

"Mmmm I certainly hope Doctor Banner is fine. It does not exactly seem comfortable to be deposited somewhere in the middle of India. Even though he has been there before."

"True. But it still sounds better then the Polar circle."

"Yes, I am sure Barton will be rather displeased when he returns. I do feel sorry for him."

"You know, that might be believable when you wouldn't be grinning like mad while saying that."

"Well, that is enough about your teammates, let's just enjoy our meal? We are on the top of the tower of Eifel, with a beautiful view, even if you would look outside." That caused Steve to blush slightly, even if he himself could barely take his eyes of the immortal man in front of him.

"Our team."

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'your teammates', you're part of the team as well Loki." Before the god could answer Steve continued talking. "Don't worry, I will do anything in my power to make you feel at home."

Loki smiled at Steve, a smile that showed his love and trust. Steve always felt warm inside when he was allowed to see a vulnerable side of his Love. It showed Loki trusted him, and although they still had things to work o, it told him all he needed to know. Loki loved him, and hopefully, he always would.

 

After an amazing dinner the pair went on a romantic walk along the Seine. Neither man caring how cliché they were being.

 

After being picked up late into the night, it would be some agonizingly slow hours before home was finally reality. Luckily debrief was postponed until all Avenger were back in the country. Meaning they were allowed to go straight home, skipping medical. Being a god and a super soldier, neither needed any patching up for something as minor as scrapes and bruises.

After Steve did everything in his power - and bed - he could, to make Loki know he loved him, he realised something.

"Hang on."

Loki slowly opened his eyes, already starting to fall asleep.

"You could have just teleported us back home!"

A wicked smile appeared on the tricksters face.

"Oh, but captain, where would be the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> My internship has startd this Monday, so I don't know when I will be able to post another story again. It might be a while before I get a rhythm going. But, no worries, I will be posting in this verse again!!  
> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave feedback, requests, or just a nice hello :)  
> *Hugs for everyone*


End file.
